Morrowseer
Morrowseer was a large adult male NightWing who was introduced in The Dragonet Prophecy. Before being killed by the volcano explosion in The Dark Secret, he was well known for creating and delivering a false prophecy known as the Dragonet Prophecy, with the aid of Queen Battlewinner, as part of a scheme to exterminate the entire RainWing tribe and take over the Rainforest Kingdom. Appearance Morrowseer's black-on-black scales were described to be as black as a bottomless pit. He was enormous, according to Clay, about three times larger than Kestrel, and five times more terrifying. He also has a ridged back, a long black snout, large talons, and a long, strong tail. The star-like scales on his jagged, bat-like wings curled inward like a snail shell that seemed to glitter from a great distance and cast a cold glow. His teeth are fierce and bright like lightning, and he had black eyes with a sharp, threatening gaze. He was also noted to have a deep menacing voice. Clay found him to be very intimidating. Personality Morrowseer was seen as manipulative and didn't seem to care how many dragons died for his cause, only caring about his tribe and reputation. He was shown to be narcissistic, snobbish and heartless. He was also deceitful, shown by lying to thousands of dragons about the Dragonet Prophecy. However, to do this, he would have had to be very intelligent and resourceful. He could also be seen as very loyal to his tribe since he made up the prophecy in order to save them. He was also seen to be more than just an adviser, because he ordered and overviewed the kidnapping of Starflight, the murder of the IceWing prisoners, and the murder of the SkyWing soldiers, showing that he had more authority. Morrowseer must have been a general or an officer in order to command his tribe as he did, but this wasn’t confirmed by Tui. He was never told about his daughter, Moonwatcher, by Secretkeeper, since she was worried he would take Moon back to the NightWing Island. It is possible he is this way he is due to Secretkeeper abandoning him and the island. Biography Pre-Series After the Night Kingdom's volcano erupted for the first time, Morrowseer and Queen Battlewinner wrote The Dragonet Prophecy, intended it to be a way for the NightWings to gain the RainWings' rainforest on the continent of Pyrrhia by taking advantage of the War of SandWing Succession. He personally delivered the prophecy and gave Starflight's egg, and later Fatespeaker's, to the Talons of Peace, to whom he then remained a close ally. Morrowseer also spoke to Thorn after she fought with her secret lover, Stonemover, an animus NightWing. He blamed her for being responsible for Stonemover's fate. Sometime before the events of Moon Rising, he fathered Moonwatcher's egg with Secretkeeper, as it is revealed at the beginning of the book. Assassin Morrowseer first appeared in Assassin as Queen Battlewinner's "most trusted advisor", and was arguing with Quickstrike about whether or not to let Deathbringer go on the mission. They agreed to let him go on the condition that he must assassinate either Slaughter or Vengeance, two full-grown NightWings who were referred to as Morrowseer's pets. Later, he is seen ushering Slaughter out of his cave and telling him to kill Deathbringer before he could be killed himself, but Deathbringer had snuck up on them and murdered Slaughter. At the end of the book, Morrowseer met with Deathbringer to send the young dragon on a mission to kill Six-Claws, a SandWing general in Princess Burn's army, not knowing that Quickstrike had died on the mission. ''The Dragonet Prophecy Eighteen years after "delivering" the Prophecy, Morrowseer came to inspect the dragonets after a note saying that "Morrowseer is coming" was sent to Webs, Kestrel, and Dune. He was angry about Glory, the RainWing dragonet who served as a replacement for the SkyWing whose egg was smashed and ordered her to be killed. Sunny, Clay, and Tsunami fought him, and Morrowseer approved of Clay, Starflight, and Tsunami before looking at Sunny and saying "Well, ... we'll have to see about you." Later, he had a private talk with Starflight and left. The aftermath of his visit was the escape attempt and therefore the dragonet's capture by Queen Scarlet. However, when the dragonets are being taken away from the cave, Clay sees a dark figure circle over them, spot them, and fly away. This dark figure was confirmed to be Morrowseer by Tui. He led a squadron of NightWings that massacred all eight of the IceWing prisoners in Scarlet's arena and took Starflight. While they hid in the mountains and watched the Dragonets of Destiny travel to the MudWing village where Clay's mother and his siblings live, Morrowseer instructed the young NightWing to side with Princess Blister, and to become the leader of the other dragonets. He then returned him to the other Dragonets. Afterward, he met with Blister in the Kingdom of the Sea and promised to help her become queen. When Kestrel arrived at the meeting, Morrowseer and Blister agreed that she was a danger to the plan and that they would have to kill her, and then did so. The Lost Heir In the epilogue, Morrowseer met with Nautilus and Blister after the destruction of the Summer Palace. Blister complained about how annoying the dragonets were, and Nautilus and Morrowseer offered her the false dragonets as the backup. The Hidden Kingdom Morrowseer is seen with Nautilus discussing the backup plan and observing the false dragonets during the prologue. Squid is the only dragonet who actually talks to Morrowseer and complains that he wants gold and jewels. (He also says Morrowseer is 'nonagoshabibble', in response to Morrowseer saying that Flame was 'non-negotiable.') Morrowseer is not proud of the Talons for failing to raise them obediently. He takes over training them and brings them to the Night Kingdom for training and discipline. The Dark Secret Morrowseer ordered the kidnapping of Starflight and brought him to the Night Kingdom. He expressed great displeasure in Starflight's failure to bring the dragonets to Blister's side and chastised him for lacking NightWing superiority. He also introduced Starflight to his father, Mastermind, from noticing that the two talk in a similar way. After introducing Starflight to the false dragonets, he ordered them to kill Starflight. This was both to test the new dragonet's abilities and to see if Starflight was worth keeping. It ended with Starflight surviving, and Flame and Ochre being arrested by NightWing guards and imprisoned for a night. The next day, he sent Starflight and the false dragonets to convince some SkyWing guards to switch to Blister's side. When the mission failed, several NightWing guards burned the fort down, which Starflight suspected would have happened anyway. Afterward, Morrowseer sent Squid away after the dragonet complained about how much he hated the training. Later, he announced that they were going to train for battle and told Ochre and Flame to fight, saying he would step in when necessary. When Ochre was clawed by Flame and asked to stop, Morrowseer removed the MudWing and threw Fatespeaker into the fight. Viper quickly joined in, and the two proceeded to chase Fatespeaker, who called to Starflight to help her. Starflight joined the battle and knocked Viper off of Fatespeaker, but the SandWing's barb sliced across Flame's face, who accidentally pushed her into the lava river. Morrowseer showed no grief at Viper's death but was horrified at Flame's injuries as the SkyWing was the only dragonet he couldn't replace due to the real SkyWing being killed years ago. Soon after, Morrowseer attended an official meeting of the NightWings. Greatness announced that the NightWings would enter the rainforest at midnight and kill all of the RainWings. However, the plan failed when Queen Glory led her RainWings into the Night Kingdom, freeing the RainWing prisoners. After the attack, the volcano started to erupt. He revealed to Starflight, Tsunami, Sunny, and Clay that the prophecy was fake. Sunny was distraught over this and fled through the portal. Morrowseer took a step forward as if to follow her, but was stopped by Starflight and Fatespeaker. After he remarked that he had all of the dragonets he wanted to kill in one place, the volcano erupted, and Morrowseer was seen being swallowed by the inferno. Morrowseer has most likely been killed by the volcanic explosion, as mentioned in ''The Brightest Night. In Winter Turning a dead dragon (which is believed to be Morrowseer), which is now just a shape of ashes, is seen in front of the portal right where Morrowseer was standing when the volcano erupted. It was hinted, though, that he might have survived the eruption (but he was likely killed by heat overcoming him or lava encasing his body). ''Moon Rising Morrowseer is mentioned in the prologue when Secretkeeper regrets not being able to tell him about Moonwatcher's egg, but she knows that he cares too much about traditions to allow her being raised outside the tribe. Moonwatcher later mentions hearing his name in Secretkeeper's mind, and it is confirmed that Morrowseer is, in fact, Moon's father. Winter Turning When Winter, Moon, Qibli, and Kinkajou take the tunnel to the NightWing island, they walk by the ashy statue-like form of a NightWing, which they first thought was alive since it was a silhouette illuminated by fire. This was most likely the remains of Morrowseer, also confirming his death. Family Tree Relationships NightWings Morrowseer was a loyal NightWing, even if he had to kill the true dragonets of destiny and replace them. Dragonets of Destiny The dragonets were Morrowseer's idea, but he ended up trying to kill them since they wouldn't help the NightWings kill the RainWings and did not support Blister becoming the queen of SandWings. He especially hated Starflight, who he considered a weak and spineless failure, as well as Glory just because she was a RainWing, and a potential threat to his plan. Moonwatcher Moonwatcher was Morrowseer's daughter, though he never knew of her existence, and she only knew his name by reading it from her mother's mind. Secretkeeper was mentioned to have wanted to tell Morrowseer but was convinced he would have told the entire NightWing tribe and forced Moonwatcher to grow up in the volcano with the rest of the NightWings. Princess Blister Morrowseer and Blister were allied during the great war. He would help Blister become queen if she would help them destroy the RainWings to give the NightWings a safer home in the rainforest, in return for Morrowseer lending Blister the strength in numbers of the NightWings to assist her army in the war. The Alternate Dragonets of Destiny Due to the "extra" dragonets who were deemed unnecessary, Morrowseer was tasked with getting rid of the added "problems". Eventually, Viper died and Squid quit, though it was Morrowseer who forced him out. He didn't favor any of them, disliking them as much as the original five; he was very cautious about the SkyWing, named Flame, though, for he was not as expendable as the others. Secretkeeper Morrowseer describes Secretkeeper as having "a good head on her shoulders" when comparing her to Starflight and Fierceteeth's mother, Farsight. Secretkeeper and Morrowseer most likely did love each other despite the actions of Secretkeeper when refusing to tell her daughter, Moonwatcher (therefore the daughter of Morrowseer) the name of her father, due to the fact that she believed he could not be trusted and would insist that Moonwatcher grow up on the NightWing island. However, when saying this, she also mentioned that she desperately wanted to tell her dragonet who her father was, showing that she probably loved him and wanted the family to be together. Quotes "''Now there's no point - the NightWings are already in the rainforest, so we have no reason to join the war. It'll drag on endlessly, and more dragons will die every day, probably for generations. All of them wondering what happened to the amazing dragonets who were supposed to save them, but obviously failed." - Morrowseer to Sunny The Dark Secret, page 283 "We made you. You dragonets are only important because of us, and we can destroy you just as easily." - Morrowseer to Sunny The Dark Secret, page 279 "On the contrary, I certainly can make my prophecy happen however I want, considering I'm the one who made it up in the first place." - Morrowseer to Sunny The Dark Secret, page 280 "Queen Battlewinner and I wrote it together after the last eruption destroyed part of the fortress. We knew we'd need a new home soon, and the prophecy was our plan to get it. The idea was that we would control the dragonets by including a NightWing, who, naturally, would be the leader of the group. Your abysmal failure in that department was our first problem. Then we'd choose a SandWing queen, and eventually the NightWings would join the war, with our strength in numbers tipping the balance so our ally would be sure to win. ... The only really important part of the prophecy; we couldn't be too obvious about it. The rest of it? Smoke and mirrors." - Morrowseer to Sunny The Dark Secret, pages 282-282 "Here's all the dragonets I want dead anyway, in one convenient place." - Morrowseer to the dragonets, his last words Trivia *His name means "Seer of Morrow," or tomorrow, which was explained by Starflight in The Hidden Kingdom. It refers to his 'prophetic' ability (although later proven that he didn't have them). *Sutherland has hinted that there is a possibility that Morrowseer survived the eruption. In Winter Turning, there was a dragon corpse that seemed to writhe in agony. This could have been Morrowseer, though any description of findings of him if he survived would be ghastly and scarring. *Canonically, he has black eyes, despite the popular fanon agreement that he has yellow/orange eyes. *He wasn't trusted by his own mate, Secretkeeper. *Queen Battlewinner's lava cauldron was described to be as large as two of him. *He is hated by almost all the dragons and tribes in Pyrrhia, such as the IceWings, SkyWings, and SandWings. *The Dragonets of Destiny often use Morrowseer as a comparison scale, comparing him to objects like trees or rocks, implying his vast size. *In The Dark Secret, Mastermind acknowledges that Morrowseer has no dragonets, even though Morrowseer did, in fact, have a daughter, although nobody knew at the time. *In the graphic novel, Morrowseer’s snail shell-like star scale patterns on his wings are not shown. Instead, they appear to be scattered randomly. *In an interview at the Rochester Children's Book Festival, Tui revealed that fan letters asking about Morrowseer's reasons, ambitions and why he is the way he is helped her later come up with the character and story for Darkstalker.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nuq-7LETH-U Gallery Typical NightWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical NightWing (colored), by Joy Ang NightTransparent.png|A typical NightWing (lineart), by Joy Ang German nightwing.jpg|A typical NightWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold MorrowseerTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing NightWing Sigil.png|NightWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Wings of fire starflight by demari30-d6h56dq.jpg|Morrowseer & Starflight by ~demari30 MorrowseerFinDA.png|Morrowseer by RhynoBullraq NightWingsDump copy.png|NightWing References by Trunswicked Morrowseer1.png|Morrowseer by Trunswicked IMG_2853.PNG|Morrowseer by Riftlight image_by_madisonthenightwing-d8zw08i.jpg|Morrowseer by Madison the Nightwing breakeven_by_realtense-db0id2z.jpg|Break Even by RealTense _gift_prize__morrowseer_by_mollish-davecj3.jpg|Morrowseer by Mollish MorrowseerQC.png|Morrowseer by QueenClam MorrowseerQCRef.png|Morrowseer Reference by QueenClam wof_morrowseer_da_by_rhynobullraq-db4eumb.jpg|Morrowseer by RyhnoBullraq morrowseer_by_teisol-db2f0my.png|Morrowseer by Teisol morrowseer_by_saebira-d9ygn23.jpg|Morrowseer by Saebira morrowseer_night_city_by_saebira-da92ftk.jpg|Morrowseer Night City by Saebira morrowseer_by_kaiserscotty-d8lqjqm.png|Morrowseer by Kaezerscooter morrowseer_profile_by_thatweirddrawinchick-d8ob2yl.jpg|Morrowseer profile by ThatWeirdDrawinChick starflight_and_morrowseer_by_bedupolker-daee3jp.jpg|Starflight and Morrowseer by Bedupolker morrowseer_and_some_nightwings_sketches_by_t_rexroar-dbzg7jm.jpg|Morrowseer & NightWing sketches by T-rexRoar morrowseer_by_sharkaiii-dbc8yc5.jpg|Morrowseer by Sharkaiii ra_ra_rasputin_by_scourgeseer-dc37uwj.jpg|Rasputin by Scourgeseer nightwing_seers_by_cosmic_rust-dc3dtk8.png|NightWing Seers by Cosmic-rust just_another_fairy_tale__spoiler_warning__by_n3rdy_b1rdy-dcbykn9.jpg|Just Another Fairy Tale by N3rdy-B1rdy moonwatcher_s_family_by_xthedragonrebornx-d9ogtq4.png|Moonwatcher's family by xTheDragonRebornx the_dark_secret_end_credit_by_xthedragonrebornx-da2ddms.jpg|''The Dark Secret'' end credit by xTheDragonRebornx don_t_keep_secrets__please__by_xthedragonrebornx-davf1wf.jpg|Don't Keep Secrets, Please? by xTheDragonRebornx Blisterseer.png|Blister & Morrowseer by Superderpyfish212 268B250C-B46F-42CE-9CAC-B64FE63BCD11.png|Volcano MorrowseerGN4gtr35tr.png SunnyVMorrowseer.png MorrowseerCave.png BlisterMorrowseer.png MorrowseerGN.png MorrowseerOof.png MorrowseerOuch.png dc1a57o-a0ecbc56-2e54-4271-807b-587eaf49bc44.png|Blister and Morrowseer by Trunswicked References de:Morrowseer fr:Loracle pl:Wieszcz ru:Провидец Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:DP Characters Category:LH Characters Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:Prisoners Characters Category:Assassin Characters Category:Mentioned in BN Category:Mentioned in MR Category:Supporting Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Talons of Peace Category:Deceased Category:POVs